


Anything for You

by Kpopfanatic



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopfanatic/pseuds/Kpopfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is hopelessly in love with his best friend Jinyoung. So far, he's managed to do a pretty good job of hiding it until Jinyoung asks for help in wooing a girl. How far will Jaebum be willing to go? And what if in the process, maybe just maybe, he can make Jinyoung fall in love with him instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

The consistent shrieking of his roommate's alarm effectively shook Jaebum from his deep slumber. "Jinyouuung. Turn that blasted thing off before I throw it at your face." Jaebum groaned. 

Said roommate only responded with a noncommittal grunt from the other side of their shared bedroom. Jaebum flung a pillow at the pile of blankets that Jinyoung was buried under. "Don't wanna," Jinyoung mumbled.

The piercing ringing was about to give Jaebum a migraine, so he stumbled out of his bed to turn it off. He then glared at the un-moving lump on Jinyoung's bed, _Why must I be in love with his lazy ass?_ "Come on," Jaebum gave the lump a poke. "You have an important presentation in your linguistics class today. If you miss it, you're probably going to flunk out of college and become a hobo."

Jinyoung finally emerged from his cocoon with the beginnings of a pout adorning his face. He rubbed his eyes and squinted up at Jaebum, (the sight was so adorable Jaebum had to bite his lip to prevent himself from cooing) "I hate it when you're right."

"I'm always right. Now get up," Jaebum yanked one of Jinyoung's legs out of his bed. "Your alarm woke me too," Jaebum complained. Now there was full pout on Jinyoung's face as he guiltily looked up at Jaebum, "Sorry, hyung. Don't be mad. You know I have a hard time getting up."

Tingles of warmth spread into Jaebum's heart as he took in the sight that is Park Jinyoung-bed hair stuck up at odd places, cheeks slightly flushed from being under the blankets, and his eyes were rounding into that puppy dog look Jaebum had grown so fond of. Jaebum knew he could never stay mad at Jinyoung for long. He also knew it wasn't healthy for his heart to indulge in how cute his best friend looked, but he could never help it. It had been a while ago that Jaebum had stopped denying that his feelings for his best friend ventured into dangerous non-platonic territory.

Jaebum ruffled Jinyoung's hair and smiled when it looked 5x as messy as before, "It's okay. You can just buy me dinner."

Jinyoung hauled himself towards the shower mumbling, "Stop taking advantage of the situation."

........

Jaebum was lazily sprawled on the couch flipping through channels on TV when the door swung open. In a flash Jinyoung had flung himself onto the couch face down. He let out a sound that was akin to that of a dying whale. "Presentation not go well?" Jaebum asked as he began to rub Jinyoung's shoulder sympathetically.

Ideas of how to cheer Jinyoung up were already running through Jaebum's brain-he could take Jinyoung out for meat, or he could start a Harry Potter marathon on TV, maybe they could build a fort...Jinyoung loves forts. Some would say it's childish that Jinyoung still builds forts while in college, but Jaebum just found it endearing.

"Oh no, my presentation went fantastic. Please, Jaebum don't doubt my intelligence. It's just... _I met a girl_ , today."

Jaebum thoughts came to a screeching halt at the same time his hand on Jinyoung's shoulder froze. "Oh? A girl?"

"Yes, a really _cute_ girl."

"A cute girl..." Jaebum repeated almost miserably.

Jinyoung was oblivious to Jaebum's tone as he rambled on, "I was in such a rush today to get to my presentation that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I practically knocked this girl over onto the ground. At first she was mad, but then I apologized a bunch of times, we talked for a bit. Then next thing I knew her phone number was in my pocket and I was almost late to class."

"So...why are you upset?"

"Because I know nothing about dating or romance. Hyuung, you know this," Jinyoung wailed. "She wants to meet up for coffee soon. I have no idea what I'm doing. And did I mention she's really cute. I don't want to mess things up."

Every time Jinyoung called the girl cute, Jaebum's stomach sunk lower and lower. It certainly wasn't the first time that Jinyoung showed an interest in a girl, but it was usually fleeting crushes that Jinyoung had no intention of pursuing. Hell, Jinyoung hadn't even had a girlfriend yet. This was first time Jaebum heard of Jinyoung actual going somewhere with a girl. 

"Someone finally broke your cold hearted resolve. Amazing." Jaebum retorted.

"I'm not cold hearted," Jinyoung glared. "I'm shy. But now there's actually a girl asking me out."

It was pretty surprising to Jaebum that no girl had snatched up Jinyoung until this point...although that might be because he tends to give death glares to anyone that tries to repeatedly flirt with Jinyoung. The younger one's eyes suddenly go wide. It was as if a light bulb clicked in his head. Jinyoung latched onto Jaebum arm, "Hyung, you can help me! You have plenty of dating experience."

Oh no, Jaebum did not like where this idea was going. It's not like he expected for Jinyoung to never date, it's just he rather not be involved in helping speed up that process. What your eyes don't see, your heart won't feel, right?

"Pleaseeee. Be a good hyung." At the point Jinyoung had practically climbed into Jaebum's lap trying to plead his case.

Jaebum gave him a weak smile, "Of course I'll help you Nyoung. I'm your best friend. Now stop making those gross puppy eyes at me." _You mean absolutely adorable puppy eyes,_ Jaebum's brain refuted, but he pushed those thoughts aside.

Jinyoung squealed as he buried himself in Jaebum's chest for a bear hug, "You're my favorite, Jaebummie."

Jaebum ducked his chin down onto the top of Jinyoung's head and mumbled, "I better be." At another time, it would be a sweet moment-just the two of them cuddling on the coach. But there was a small ache in Jaebum's heart that prevented him from enjoying Jinyoung's embrace.

.........

"Why don't you just, oh I don't know....confess your feelings?" Jackson said while munching on the food he had bought with Jaebum.

Jaebum just gasped in horror, "That's the worst idea! _Jinyoung is straight._ " 

Jackson scoffed, "How do you know he's straight? He could be bisexual or pansexual or any other non straight option out there."

"He would have told me. We've been best friends since middle school."

"Maybe he doesn't even know it himself. Maybe if the right guy confessed he'd consider...." Jackson pointedly looked at Jaebum.

"I don't think I'm the right guy," Jaebum snorted, "Besides he's infuated with this girl right now. It always Soyoung this, Soyoung that." He stabbed his chicken with a fork. 

Jackson winced as Jaebum continued to abuse his chicken with the fork. "You can get in the way of that you know. Just say you don't like her, Jinyoung would drop her in an instant. He's pretty loyal to you."

A sour expression appeared on Jaebum's face, "I can't...I promised to help him woo her."

In instant Jackson was spewing out the soda he was drinking, "You what!?! Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I'm masochist apparently." Jaebum let out a long sigh, "And I also want him to be happy. If Soyoung is his happiness then I will help him."

Jackson slammed his soda can back on the table, startling Jaebum, "It's time for you stop being so selfless and start being a little selfish. Don't you deserve to be happy too?"

"W-well, I guess..."

"Good, now that you've agreed." A mischievous glint appeared in Jackson's eyes that made Jaebum's stomach fill with uneasiness at whatever crazy scheme he must be planning. "If you're helping him 'woo' her, then you're directly involved in how their relationship goes. I'm not saying sabotage, but what if you suggest that he uses you as dating practice?"

"Okay, I lied about confessing my feelings being your worst idea. This is by far the worst plan."

"Hear me out. Jinyoung has even't had his first kiss yet. He will be desperate for any help. You could offer kissing lessons or practice run dates. So while he is trying to woo her, you will be wooing him."

Even though the plan sounded pretty insane, there was some logic behind it. Jinyoung _had_ asked him for relationship help in any form. If that "help" involved kissing lessons, well that was just a plus for Jaebum. On the other hand, the plan could seriously back fire. What if Jinyoung found out Jaebum was in love with him, before Jaebum had accomplished any "wooing", and completely rejected him? What if Jinyoung was disgusted with him and ended their friendship? Then Jaebum would be even more heart broken than he already was...it was a dangerous game Jaebum would be playing, and his heart would be on the line. Yet, he was also tired of spending day after day with Jinyoung and having to repress his feelings.

"It's crazy. But I'll do it." Jaebum said with finality. Jackson raised his soda can and cheered.

...........

Over the course of the next week Jaebum had guided Jinyoung through dozens of text conversations with Soyoung. Together they had strung messages with just the right flirty tone. Jinyoung was overjoyed with how well things were going. But none of that was going to help Jaebum's case. He had originally been very determined to follow Jackson's advice, yet whenever he saw Jinyoung giggle at text from Soyoung, his resolve wavered. Did he really want to be the asshole that ruined things? Even if Jackson argued that Jaebum wouldn't be directly sabotaging Jinyoung and Soyoung, he still felt guilty. Besides he had no idea on where to even begin with his plan. Making your most-likely-straight, same gender best friend fall in love with you is no simple task.

And then on a late Thursday night things began to change. Jaebum took his first step.

Jaebum had tossed and turned in his bed, mulling over what to do with Jinyoung. Exasperated, Jaebum had decided to get some warm milk from their kitchen to see if that might help him sleep. He had been leaning into the kitchen counter, tipping the glass of milk back into his mouth when a hand grabbed his shoulder from the back. "Hyung!"

Jaebum yelped in fright and milk sloshed all over the front of his gray t-shirt. He gingerly picked at his shirt to observe the damage and turned to the culprit, "I thought you were asleep."

"Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you so bad," Jinyoung said and immediately began to wet a towel. He took the damp cloth and dabbed at the front of Jaebum's shirt. The proximity of Jinyoung's face made Jaebum hold his breath. There was a frown forming on Jinyoung's forehead that Jaebum just wanted to kiss away. 

"Soyoung just texted me that she wants to go out for lunch tomorrow, or well later today considering it's midnight. It's our first date and I got so excited that I had to tell you right now."

Jaebum ignored the pang in his chest and patted Jinyoung on the shoulder, "That's great. I'm sure it will go well."

"I need your advice. Like on what to wear and what to say. And-and oh my God, hyuuunng." Jinyoung grabbed both of Jaebum's shoulders and shook him violently. "What if she tries to kiss me??" Jinyoung looked positively horrified and was now pacing back and forth in the kitchen. 

Jaebum tried to move past the fact that Jinyoung would be kissing someone else soon and said, "Uhh, isn't that a good thing?"

"But I've never kissed anyone! What if I'm terrible at it?! What if I like bite off her tongue or something??" 

Jaebum burst out laughing at Jinyoung's distress, "I assure you, biting off someone's tongue is not possible." 

"I'm serious," Jinyoung whined. "I'm unexperienced," his voice got quite and shy at the end. 

Suddenly, Jaebum got a brilliant-or crazy depending on how you looked at it-idea. "I can teach you how to kiss," he blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth Jaebum began to regret it. _Oh my god, I did not just say that. He's going to think I'm a creep. He's probably going to figure out my feelings. It's over. I'm going to kill Jackson for putting ideas in my head._ Jaebum was already planning a quick escape out the window when Jinyoung said, "You would really do that for me?" 

Jaebum blinked, was Jinyoung actually considering his offer... _Holy fuck._. "O-of course. That's what friends are for." _Pretty sure friends aren't for kissing,_ some obnoxious part of Jaebum's brain thought. "It's not big deal." _It's a really, really big deal._

"Can you teach me now?" Jinyoung insisted. Jaebum's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Now?", he squeaked. 

As usual, Jinyoung was oblivious to Jaebum's inner turmoil and feverishly nodded his head, "I don't have that much time today before the lunch date. And you have class in the morning. Now is the best time." 

The night had quickly took a turn, Jaebum had gotten up to get simple glass of milk and now he was seconds away from kissing his childhood best friend. "Right, um, well," Jaebum began. Jinyoung just looked up expectantly at Jaebum, waiting for him to continue. He looked so innocent and small in that moment-wide, round, unknowing eyes blinking up at Jaebum. The kitchen lightening even made Jinyoung look a few years younger. Jaebum felt like he was about to corrupt something pure. He cleared his throat and started over, "If you want a kiss to be special, you should to build up to it. You could try holding their hands." 

_You have to make this as real as possible, if you want Jinyoung to feel something_. Jaebum fought down a blush as he ran one his hands down Jinyoung's arm and interlocked their fingers. Butterflies were erupting in his stomach, hell they were jumping and doing somersaults in there too. "maybe cup one of their cheeks," Jaebum raised his hand to Jinyoung's face and prayed Jinyoung didn't notice it was slightly shaking. Jaebum stroked the area just beneath Jinyoung's eye with his thumb. Everything felt so foreign, he wasn't use to this type of atmosphere with Jinyoung. And he worried about pushing boundaries. But, Jinyoung didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed captivated by Jaebum.

Jaebum's heart beat stuttered as he brought his face a centimeter away from Jinyoung's. This wasn't exactly how he had imagined his first kiss with Jinyoung going (and yes he had imagine it before-several times actually), he hadn't foreseen himself in a kitchen at midnight, with a gigantic milk stain down the front of his shirt. To be honest, he hadn't expected this situation to happen at all. But here he was, and he certainly wasn't going to complain. He had to make the most of it.

It was unnerving to look into Jinyoung's eyes at such a close distance. They held so much trust and for some reason Jaebum felt like he was violating it. Jinyoung thought he was going into the kiss without any ulterior motive besides it being "educational". Would Jinyoung feel disgusted if he knew Jaebum was taking advantage of the sitatuion? Was he taking advantage? After all, he did have Jinyoung's consent. 

Jaebum almost shivered when he felt Jinyoung's small puffs of breath ghosting over his lips. He wanted to tug Jinyoung roughly in for a kiss, to do what he had been dreaming of for years. But he had to remind himself that he had to be careful. He couldn't reveal too much of himself in the kiss. "Just lose yourself in the feeling, don't think," Jaebum murmurred just before tilting his head and leaning in to connect their lips. 

The kiss was 1000 times better than Jaebum could have ever conjured up in his dreams. Sure, it was a little awkward considering Jinyoung had never done this before, but it still felt amazing. No dream could replicate how soft and warm Jinyoung's lips were. Or how Jaebum could taste the distinct peppermint chap-stick Jinyoung always put on before bed because taking care of his skin was a priority. And no dream could come close to replicating the intensity of his emotions in that moment. His heart felt like it was about to burst at the seams. Every nerve was buzzing with excitement, to Jaebum the kiss was electrifying. Jaebum started to move his lips, ever so slightly so he wouldn't scare off Jinyoung.

It seemed that Jinyoung started to get the idea because his lips moved tentatively in response. Just like Jinyoung, it was a gentle and tender kiss. He doesn't know if he imagined it, but Jaebum felt Jinyoung's hand tighten around his. Jaebum's mind was starting to go foggy and he felt himself start to increase the pace-his brain then rudely reminded him that this was just suppose to be a practice kiss for Jinyoung. Reluctantly, Jaebum detached himself from Jinyoung and dropped his hands.

Jinyoung let out a small, "Oh." And blinked a few times as if he was trying to regain his senses. In other circumstances Jaebum's heart would be soaring, considering he just kissed the love of his life. Yet, in this case, the moment was bittersweet because he had kissed Jinyoung so Jinyoung could kiss someone else better. 

"Right, so that how you kiss," he said with awkward chuckle. "Not bad for your first time," Jaebum added and prayed his face wasn't bright red. Jinyoung silence worried him and he thought that maybe he did cross the line this time. But in the next second Jinyoung was beaming at him, "Thanks hyung. I really do appreciate you helping me." 

"Anytime." _Wait no that sounds weird._ "Uh I mean like we don't need to kiss again but uh-"

Jinyoung just let out a breathy laugh, "I know what you mean, hyung." He reached up to ruffle Jaebum's hair, which Jaebum usually hated because a) he was taller than Jinyoung b) he was also older than Jinyoung, he should be doing the only hair ruffling here. 

The sharp ping of a phone notification diverted Jinyoung's attention. He rushed over to it and gave Jaebum a sheepish smile, "It's Soyoung." 

"Right," Jaebum tried not to sound too bitter. "You should go to bed soon, you want to be awake for your date tomorrow." That was all Jaebum said before brushing past Jinyoung so he could face plant in his bed. "Good night, Bummie." Jinyoung's voice rang out behind him. The nickname brought another familiar ache in Jaebum heart, _You have no idea what you do to me._

.........

When Jaebum told Jackson what had happened over the phone, a loud thump proceeded after. "Uh, Jackson are you okay over there?" 

Jaebum waited patiently on his end of the line for Jackson to respond. "I'm fine I just fell off the couch. But tell me, how are you??"

"I'm offended, did you not think I was going to go through the plan?"

"You're avoiding my question. And maybe...I'm even more surprised Jinyoung actually agreed to give up his first kiss to you. Maybe he isn't straight after all."

"Kissing me doesn't prove anything, it was suppose to be practice."

"Straight guys aren't that casual about kissing other guys. And you still haven't answered, how are you?"

Jaebum groaned, he knew he couldn't hide much from Jackson, "I honestly don't know how to feel. I want to be happy, because I kissed Jinyoung. But at the same time I'm angry that it only happened because he's crushing on a girl." 

Jackson made sympathetic noise on his end of the line, "How did Jinyoung act after the kiss, was he awkward?"

"If anyone was awkward it was me. And he seemed fine I guess. Maybe a little surprised but nothing has really changed." 

"Keep trying." Jackson insisted, "Don't live with a giant what if, Jaebum."

..........

Jaebum was about settle into his usual mid afternoon nap when Jinyoung came in through the bedroom door. "Oh, you're back early."

He took in Jinyoung's glum face and immediately sat up, comforting words already ready on his tongue. A selfish part of Jaebum assumed that the date had gone badly and the girl would be gone now. It ignited a small flame of hope in his chest. The rational part of his brain chastised himself, and his heart also hurt knowing that Jinyoung was experiencing any sort of sadness. Because in the end even if Jaebum was miserable, he still wanted Jinyoung to be happy.

Jinyoung plopped down on Jaebum's bed and laid his head in Jaebum's lap. Jaebum's hand automatically began to stroke Jinyoung's hair, it was act that had grown into a habit. It was one of the many little things Jaebum enjoyed with Jinyoung, even if he was the more emotionally invested one. He waited patiently for Jinyoung to unload his troubles.

"We didn't even get to have our date," Jinyoung sulked. "She got a call 5 minutes after we met up. There was some sort of an emergency, nothing too serious, but she still had to leave. I mean it's fine, but I was looking forward to it."

"Will you guys make second plans?" _Why do I want to know? I'm just torturing myself now._

"Yea, she said she would give me a call later so we can rearrange," Jinyoung's brow furrowed. "Although, this might actually be a good second chance. I was thinking our first date should be a little fancier and more romantic than a simple coffee shop."

Jaebum couldn't help roll his eyes, Jinyoung was always a perfectionist whether is came to grades, cooking, cleaning and apparently relationships as well. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have absolutely no clue."

Jinyoung's phone rang, interrupting his speech. "Oh that must be Jackson, he wanted all the details of my date." _That sounds fishy..._ "You can go back to sleep hyung, I know I probably interrupted your mid afternoon nap."

Jaebum just hummed in response and curled back under his blankets. He tried to block out any thought of Jinyoung progressing in a relationship. He felt slightly guilty for hoping the date hadn't gone as planned. The blankets and pillows around him were a soft cocoon, time passed quickly and he was soon drifting off to sleep when he felt a light poke on his side.

"Hyung...are still you awake?"

As much as he loved Jinyoung , he also cherished his nap time so he tried to feign asleep. But the poking became persistent and Jaebum grumbled, "Mmm, what is it?" He refused to uncover his head that was wrapped in a blanket.

"Do you know how to french kiss?" Jinyoung asked in the most innocent voice.

Jaebum choked on his saliva before answering, "W-what?"

"Or how to make out? Do you think you could teach me that too? I want to be really prepared for Soyoung."

Jaebum was grateful for the thick blanket that covered his quickly reddening face. "What on earth...?" _Is this a dream, there is no way this could be happening._

This time Jinyoung stuttered, "S-sorry, is that weird of me to ask? I got off the phone with Jackson and he said those two were very important skills to learn, and that I might even need them on the first date."

In that moment Jaebum cursed a lot of things. He cursed Jackson for being a sneaky little shit, he cursed Jinyoung's innocence, and Jinyoung's over achieving perfectionist trait. Most of all he cursed he traitorous heart that raced at the idea of kissing Jinyoung again. He honestly thought it wouldn't happen again. He thought that after the date happened he would not be needed, all hope would be lost. Instead here he was with a determined Jinyoung tugging the blanket around his head, (seriously curse Jinyoung's must-do-everything-right mentality)

Jaebum's phone, which was tucked into his arm under the blanket, blinked with a text message from Jackson: _You can thank me later._

"Hyung, are you going to surface from those blankets anytime soon?"

He could never refuse a request from Jinyoung, especially if that requests involves kissing him. Jaebum had to take a moment to make his heart rate return back to normal. If he didn't want Jinyoung to figure out about his feelings yet, he needed to keep his composure. Once Jaebum had collected himself, he lifted the blanket and met Jinyoung's expectant face.

"I'll teach you."

"Okay." Jinyoung said and quickly moved closer to Jaebum. _Ah fuck. Why is he so eager? Is this normal for straight guys?_

_Remember to breathe, Jaebum. You can do this. You just have to act very nonchalant._

"Making out and french kissing are easier than you think. It's can be awkward at first, you might not know where to put your hands but it just takes practice. Like any skill. You have to do what feels naturally. If you feel comfortable putting you hands around her waist do that, or if you feel more comfortable putting your hand around her neck do that." 

Jinyoung nodded along like an obedient and attentive student. "Alright so now for the practice part." Jaebum's palms were alreadying sweating. Why is that whenever Jaebum is about to kiss jinyoung he is in his worst state: bed hair, crumpled pajamas, probably bad breath, and sleep deprived.

Jaebum had thought giving Jinyoung a small kiss in the kitchen was fantastic, but making out with Jinyoung was so much better. This time Jaebum could taste cherry chapstick on Jinyoung's lips and a hint of coffee. Again, it started off a little awkward, Jinyoung's hands floated in between them before finally settling on Jaebum's shoulders. When Jinyoung climbed onto his lap, Jaebum's heart almost stopped. Jaebum then tenatively slipped a tongue into Jinyoung's mouth and when Jinyoung made a little surprised noise, Jaebum's stomach fluttered with excitement. His mind was getting dizzy in the feeling of Jinyoung being pressed up against him. Jinyoung felt so warm and soft in his hands. He could be happy staying just like this, forever.

After a few minutes passed Jaebum felt Jinyoung start to squirm. He realized with a start that his grip on Jinyoung's hips had been getting a little too tight, a little too excited. Jaebum immediately pushed himself away from Jinyoung before he lost control. He risked a glance at Jinyoung who had settled next to him on his bed. He was scared that Jinyoung had noticed something was up, but luckily Jinyoung didn't seem suspicious or disgusted. In fact, Jinyoung was dazed-he was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed. Seeing Jinyoung like this in _his_ bed, made Jaebum's heart thump painfully.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, "Thanks. That was um...enlightening?"

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at his word choice and couldn't help but snickering. They turned to look at each other before bursting out into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Jinyoung leaned his head back onto the wall, "Oh my God, I can't believe my best friend is teaching me how to kiss."

"Hey, I'm the best teacher you could have." Jaebum chewed his lip and finally asked, "Well, am I good?"

Jinyoung's cheeks immediately turned pink as he mumbled, "Yes, you're a good kisser."

Jaebum puffed out his chest proudly and Jinyoung hit him, "Okay, no need to stroke your ego. It's not like I have a lot to compare to."

Jinyoung then laid his hand on top of Jaebum's. "But I really do appreciate what you're doing. You didn't have to go this far but you did. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have a best friend like you."

Jaebum swallowed the lump forming in his throat. _Just a best friend._ It felt like a punch to his gut. Even with all the kisses, Jinyoung didn't seem him any other way than before. He felt hopeless. He couldn't force Jinyoung to fall in love with him. But as usual Jaebum kept all the turmoil within him and feigned indifference, "Ah it's nothing. Like you said I'm your best friend. It's my duty to help you."

Jinyoung snuggled into his side and hummed in content, "Do you think taking Soyoung to the carnival that's in town this week is a good first date??"

"Yea, I think that would be pretty romantic."

"Aaah I'm so nervous. Our first failed date today made me realize how unprepared I am for this stuff. I want our first proper date to be perfect."

"She will love it." _And she will probably love you too. How can anyone not fall in love with you?_

"Do you think...maybe...I could go on date with you to the carnival?"

Jaebum must have looked shell shocked because Jinyoung was quickly explaining himself and waving his hands, "I mean like a fake date, for practice! I could take you to the carnival and act like how I would with her. That way I could have everything down by the time I got out with her."

Something within Jaebum was screaming for him to say no, to end things now before it got messy or he got hurt. Going on a fake date with the guy you are in love with doesn't seem like a good idea if you want prevent yourself from gaining false hope or becoming delusional. But going on practice dates was something Jackson suggested. Maybe Jaebum could give it one more shot.

Jinyoung was still talking, "You don't have to of course. You've already done more than enough. I just thought, well, I am pretty comfortable with you so-".

"No it's fine. I don't mind."

"How am I ever going to pay you back for all of this?" Jinyoung wondered. _Just love me the way I love you. That would be enough._

Jinyoung began to crawl under Jaebum's covers. "Uh Jinyoung, what are you doing?"

"I'm joining you in your nap. I'm tired too."

Jaebum kicked his leg, "Go back your own bed then."

Jinyoung just clung to his arm. "Your bed is comfier though, and I'm already here."

Jaebum let out a sigh and settled under the covers next to Jinyoung. It didn't take long for the younger to fall asleep. Jinyoung had always been a heavy sleeper so Jaebum had no qualms about raising his hand to stroke Jinyoung's cheek.

"You'll be the death of me I swear." Jaebum murmured. He knew it was selfish and unreasonable, but he was terrified that Soyoung would take Jinyoung away from him. It hurt seeing Jinyoung fall in love with someone else. He thought he could have kept his feelings bottled up until they eventually faded away. But each day was getting harder. He would see Jinyoung giggle and smile over the phone, for someone else that wasn't him. The fact that he had kissed Jinyoung already wasn't helping either. There wasn't a minute he didn't spend thinking of the way Jinyoung tasted and felt in his arms. Jaebum closed his eyes and willed for sleep to take away the pain in his heart, at least for tonight.


End file.
